


Trapped on Site B

by Bad_Wolf_Writings



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Isla Sorna, Kinktober 2020, Nipple Torture, Non/con by a dinosaur, Size Difference, trapped on island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf_Writings/pseuds/Bad_Wolf_Writings
Summary: Zara Young isn't eaten by the Mosasaurus like everyone thought, she survived the attack, instead by caught up by the ocean current and ending up stranded on Isla Sorna, Site B, with no hope of rescue.  She earns the attention of some dangerous meat-asauruses.
Kudos: 19





	Trapped on Site B

**Author's Note:**

> Features non/con with a dinosaur, please look at tags before reading work.

A Pteranodon’s claws sunk into her shoulders as Zara tried to call Gray and Zach to her as guests of the park ran for shelter. A scream was ripped from her as she was launched into the air, the beating of the dinosaur’s wings like thunder around her. She tried to struggle, but its claws just sunk deeper into her soft skin. Finally its grip loosened and Zara relished seconds of freedom before she began to plummet. Zara closed her eyes so she couldn’t see the ground rushing to meet her, and then suddenly sharp talons were once more sinking into her flesh and again she was soaring upwards. Was it a relief? She was no longer falling to her death, but now she was at risk of becoming lunch. This one dropped her only minutes later and Zara was tumbling into the lagoon, its cold water chilling her as her water-logged clothes began to drag her down. Zara tried to push herself back to the surface as her lungs began to burn for oxygen, but she didn’t have the strength. She was going to drown. Then she was being pulled upwards, the jaws of a third Pteranodon ripping her high enough out of the water so she could take a breath. It kept dropping and trying to retrieve her, making her skip across the lagoon’s surface like a smooth stone.

A dark shape began to surface beneath her and her captor. The Mosasaurus surfaced, its jaws opened wide as it launched itself toward them. The Pteranodon screeched and dropped her as the Mosasaurus grabbed it, devouring it before dropping back into the waters. Zara fell back into the lagoon trying to fight against the water and cold that dragged her down. The Mosasaurus’s diving back into the water created huge waves which caught up Zara and forced her under and through the lagoon with incredible force. The world went black.

Zara awoke sometime later, week and sore. Her wet clothes were far too heavy as she tried to force herself to her feet and gain her bearings. Zara tumbled back to her knees as she collapsed into the rough sand. The tide lapped at her heels and chilled her ankles. Zara crawled forward, trying to get away from the water and to safety. Wherever that was. The claw marks dug into her skin burned as she crawled, barely drying blood sticking her clothes to her skin even tighter than the water. Something rough dug into her palm, thick like metal. Zara brushed away the sand to find a sign “Isla Sorna” engraved in neat script to an old sign. _Isla Sorna?_ Zara thought, trying to place the familiar name. Her body grew even colder as she realized where she was.

Isla Sorna was where the dinosaurs were hatched. There were no fences, no walls, nothing to prevent the wild dinosaurs from getting to her. Zara collapsed, desperation and despair wracking through her exhausted and sore body. She whimpered, tears filling her eyes as she realized she’d never see her family again, never see her fiancée Alec, they would never know what happened to her. A loud sob shook Zara’s body as she shivered on the beach of Site B. No one would rescue her. She was going to die. Her exhausted and abused body gave way back to unconsciousness, and Zara didn’t have the will to try and fight. She was sure she was already dead, what was the point of fighting?

As she slept a pack of Compsognathus dinosaurs crept up to her. Their tiny green bodies hopping up to her, sniffing curiously as they tried to figure out whether or not they could eat her. One of them came closer, nipping at her clothes and ripping a button off her shirt. The Compy chewed curiously on the button before spitting it out, another of its pack chasing after it. A few more Compys jumped forward and imitated their packmate, ripping away buttons and trying to eat them before spitting. Zara’s blouse lost all its buttons within minutes, one side falling away to expose the flawless skin of her chest and stomach, her silky white bra was slightly visible within the small opening of her clingy blouse. Zara came to as a Compy nipped at the bow that sat between the cups of her bra. It grabbed the small ribbon between its tiny teeth and yanked, she woke startled, seeing a tiny dinosaur standing on her stomach, its scaly feet sitting against her bare stomach as it yanked at her bra. Zara screeched and shoved the tiny dinosaur off, forcing herself unsteadily to her feet. The tiny dinosaurs grew excited as she moved, rushing towards her and jumping to nip at her clothes.

A few of the Compys jumped up and sunk their teeth into the hem of her jacket, hanging off her as she tried to escape them. Zara threw her jacket off, trying to not lose her blouse as well. She held the thin fabric closed with one hand as she tried to escape the pack. Making her way to the tree line, hoping to hide from her pursuers in the prehistoric plants. They tore chunks out of her pants and shirt as she ran. A few nipped at her skin, tiny bite marks drawing small beads of blood. One of her heels stuck to the dirt and Zara twisted her ankle, falling back to the ground with a grunt. She could taste blood from where she had bitten her lip during the fall. The Compys rounded on her immediately, they jumped on top of her, some getting themselves tangled in her hair. Zara couldn’t fight them all off, so she covered her face with her arms and hoped they’d lose interest.

Zara screamed and sobbed as the Compys continued to nip at her skin and clothes and yank on her hair. Another started trying to rip at the bow on her bra like before, its teeth leaving little scratches in her cleavage. Its feet rested on her stomach as its head ripped at her bra, she could feel the warm, smooth scales against her skin. A little squeak sounded close to her ear and another Compy jumped up onto her arms where she was covering her face. She felt it walk down her body, stopping at her sternum. She felt its hands pinching her cleavage as it stuck it joined in its packmate with trying to eat the bow off her bra. She felt the fabric give as teeth ripped through her bra, they came away with the bow as well as the middle part of her bra.

The slightly too-tight bra gave way from the tear, the cups bouncing open as her breasts spilled out. She pulled one of her arms away from her face to cover her newly exposed breasts. One of the Compys jaws snapped at her face, teeth catching just above her eyebrow. Zara very quickly decided she’d rather protect her face moved her arm back. The Compy standing on her chest nipped at her nipple and Zara let out a gasping shriek. Its teeth pinched the sensitive flesh intermittently as it kept at its nipping. Zara tried to snatch it with her hand, fingers wrapping around the tiny body. She wanted to fling it away, but she soon as she grabbed it, the Compy grabbed her nipple tightly in its mouth. When she tried to pull it away from her, its grip on her nipple tightened, pinching and pulling her nipple, making it harder. It hurt and Zara was terrified. Her shirt was in tatters, her bra unusable and the pack hadn’t given up. She could see some of them watching her struggles. Her fear reignited her fight.

Zara screamed and thrashed, smacking and shoving any of the Compys she could reach. She twisted onto her stomach for better leverage as she fought off the tiny dinosaurs. After a few minutes she thought she was actually making progress, they’re attacks on her were growing less confident. And then they fled. Zara let out a soft sound of relief, struggling to try and get up again, she managed to struggle to her hands and knees, but with the fight down her adrenaline faded and her exhaustion settled heavily into her bones. Her struggling arms gave out just as she heard a soft purr. She froze, knowing she’d heard the sound before. Zara tried to place it to the different attractions at Jurassic World. Turning her head slowly she could make out orange. Zara brought her head back to the dirt, an awful thought that she had recognized the sound, that she might know what that beast behind her was. If it thought she was dead maybe it’d leave.

Twigs crunched as the dinosaur moved closer and Zara remained as still as possible. Something sniffed the air near her and nudged her. Zara didn’t flinch, didn’t move, and stifled her whimper. Its solid head nudged her thigh, turning inward. With the way Zara had frozen, her arms and chest pressed against the ground, but her ass was still in the air. When the dinosaur sniffed the crotch of her pants she had a horrible realization; the Compys playing with her nipples had actually made her a little wet. Zara swallowed a scream when she felt the tip of something sharp against her pants, pressed just at the top of her ass. It easily penetrated the fabric of her pants and panties and the ripped downward, exposing her to the air. Zara whimpered as she couldn’t resist the urge to look back and found herself looking into an intense yellow eye with a thin slit as a pupil.

A velociraptor. Its far too intelligent eye met her gaze evenly, almost curiously as it dipped its head downward to sniff at her pussy again, its warm scales lightly brushed her sensitive flesh. Zara tried to push her weight onto her arms so she could try to crawl away, the second she started to move the raptor leaned over her and growled into her ear, sharp teeth snapping just inches away from her face. She stilled immediately. After a short moment of watching her to make sure she wasn’t going to move again, the raptor turned its attention back to examining her scent. Something prodded her, the raptor’s tongue licked the entire length of her, from the start of her folds to the top of her ass. Zara shivered. It wasn’t curiosity in its eyes, it was something far worse Zara realized when something started to poke out of a slit between the raptor’s legs. Her quick raptor anatomy lesson taught Zara two horrible things, one it must’ve reproduced in the same way as many reptiles, not birds, with a hemipenis. An incredibly thick shaft split into two penises, each thick as a fist and covered with nubs and bumps, some as big as a rubber ball. Two, it could apparently be brought to erection by even a human female’s scent of arousal.

Zara closed her eyes as tears dripped down, the raptor’s clawed hands, if they could be called that, gripped her shoulders, reopening cuts left by the Pteranodons, the weight of its torso coming to rest on her back, pressing her harder into the dirt. The tips of its penises were just far enough apart to press against both her vaginal opening and asshole at the same time. Drool from its mouth dripped onto her cheek and Zara shook in pain and fear as its penises were pushed steadily into her holes. The raptor’s strength and persistence were the only reasons it was able to push itself slowly and steadily into her holes, far too small and unprepared for the organs being pressed into her.

It was an awful pain and pressure, she could feel each bump forcing into her, rubbing down her walls, the shafts growing steadily thicker as they were pushed in deeper and deeper. Zara was sobbing by the time the raptor was only halfway in, feeling like she was about to be split as the raptor continued pushing itself inside. Dirt, pebbles and roots scratched the skin of her stomach and breasts as the pressure against her increased, her already sore and abused nipples felt like they were burning. With a purr, the raptor pushed itself all the way into her holes and held it for a far too brief moment before it started rutting her harder and deeper than any man could. The penis in her pussy banged against her cervix before a rough rutting pushed it through the small opening and Zara felt herself retch as the raptor’s penises pierced her colon and uteris. It was the roughest treatment she had every received as a pounding pace bruised her thighs and ass as the raptor’s scaled flesh battered against her own. Its claws dug deeper into her shoulders as it actually increased its already bruising pace. The two penises pounding her holes were worse than fists, every spasm of her inner muscles was agony, every time a bump pushed through her entrance it made her feel even more full. She dug her fingers into the dirt to try and give herself some kind of anchor, but it barely made a difference.

The raptor’s endurance was astonishing, its pace continuing to get faster and harder as her abuse continued. Zara almost wished it would just kill and eat her, it would be easier to be devoured by the raptor than ravaged by it. By the time the raptor was finally reaching its peak, Zara could barely move, her body was struggling from pain and shock all she could manage was to make weak pained noises and grip the dirt under her fingers. The raptor roared in her ear as it reached its orgasm, its semen was far too hot and thick as it shot into her colon and uterus. Before the sperm could begin to drip out the raptor’s penises thickened in a knot, preventing its cum from spilling out of her uterus or ass. Zara’s body shook as the raptor remained still and deep inside of her, its cum like fire inside of her.

It filled her even worse, her tight skin stretching over the invasion and fullness. If she hadn’t been pushed into the ground, she would have been able to see a small, tight roundness in her stomach that had been flat before. Her nipples and folds felt swollen and overly sensitive, the slightest shifting of her weight or small breeze was almost unbearable. Sometime later the raptor’s knot finally dissipated, and the raptor pulled out without sparing Zara a second glance before it went on to return to the middle of the island, where its pack awaited their alpha’s return. With the time it took for the knot to vanish, the cum inside of Zara had dried, not a drip slipped out of her holes, even with how stretched out the raptor had left her. A long while passed before Zara was able to move again, curling her body into a tight ball and feeling her consciousness slowly slip away as exhaustion and pain overwhelmed her. It would be hours before she woke, and even longer until she was able to stand again and limp forward to search for food and shelter.

Unfortunately the raptor alpha wouldn’t forget about her and sooner or later it would seek her out again. 


End file.
